


From the day I met you

by Thomassshelby



Category: James Franco - Fandom
Genre: 18 year age difference, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomassshelby/pseuds/Thomassshelby
Summary: They met in middle school when Y/n didn’t have a date, she was 11 and he was 29, and when she finally grew up they became best friends. Neither of them knew about the feelings the other had for them though, but when she moved into his house in LA after being cheated on, someone makes a move and everything changes.
Relationships: James Franco/Reader, Older guy/younger girl
Kudos: 5





	1. Where the magic happens

"Last call for flight 223 to LAX.”

That was me. 

I’d been living in New York for almost 21 whole years, it was only a couple years ago when I moved out of my parents penthouse. 

I hadn’t seen my best friend in person for over six months because of all the work I’d been doing and I hadn’t been to LA in over a year. California last year was the best experience ever, I went there for a break from college, but now school is over I could finally get on with the path I’ve always wanted, me sponging off of James Franco until he kicks me out of his house. 

I had broken up with a boyfriend after him very lovingly cheating on me, and after crying for days on the phone to James he insisted for me stay at his place with him and his roommates Seth and Dave (his brother). “Just come over to California, you can stay in your own room, and there’s going to be some big parties,” he had said.

I had met James in middle school, however when I say middle school I don’t mean we were in the same grade, not even close. I didn’t have a date to my first middle-school homecoming, so my dad thought it was a good idea to ask a favour from one of the cast members in his newest movie, Spider-Man. It was the mid 2000s and I was obviously obsessed with Harry Osborn. I was 11 and he was 29.

He had worn a black tuxedo with a bow tie and a white rose, giving me a corsage to match. 

It was kind of perfect though, we had so much fun, and as I grew up we became closer. Surprisingly the age difference of eighteen years not getting in the way of anything at all. 

I was excited to see James and finally relax, just smoke, drink and laugh. 

****

When get off the plane, the air hits me, there’s a massive temperature difference to New York. I’ve missed this place. I’ve only been flying over once a year or so due to James coming over to the city pretty regularly, a couple times a month. 

After going through security I look around for James. My eyes scan the crowd of people and bingo. There he was, searching for me, he even had a sign saying me Y/n Franco, his last name. “Wow, I fucking love him,” I said under my breath. “Wait, did I actually just say that? Oh fuck.” 

As soon as his eyes met mine, he started to grin, eventually laughing and opening his arms out for a hug. 

I ran as fast as I could, my suitcase and backpack slowing me down. We finally meet in the middle, I drop my bags and he picks me up, spinning me round. His tight embrace and his warm body touches mine for what feels like 5 hours but is only 30 seconds. I never wanted him to stop. 

Oh fuck, I can’t have this happening to me. We’ve known each other since I was 10, I fell for him as soon as I saw him, he’d gone from my celebrity crush to my best friend in the matter of years. But I was still in love, and I couldn’t let it ruin anything. I couldn’t slip up anymore. The amount of times we’d been drunk and nearly kissed was too many to count and I just can’t take it anymore. 

"Do you need any help with your bags,” he asks me after putting me back down and kissing my cheek. 

“Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind.”

The conversation from the airport to his neighbourhood was perfect, like we’d never been apart. 

“So this is where the magic happens?” I joked as we pulled up into his drive way. He’d moved a couple months ago so I’d only seen the house on my computer screen or when we’d FaceTime. 

“Oh yeah, only cost a couple million too,” he chuckled, “do you like it?”

“Yeah, of course, it’s beautiful. James, I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay here with you.” I reached around his muscular body and squeezing tight. 

“Don’t worry about it Y/n, I’d do anything for you,” he replied, embracing me and making me feel safe. He kissed my head too, not letting go. It was so perfect. 

“Also thanks for not saying I told you so when Robert... you know, cheated.”

He let out a soft chuckle, “don’t worry there’s always next time.” 

I love you so much.

“I love you too,” he said. 

My eyes widened, “shit did I say that out loud?”

“What do you mean?” He asked, his head moving back so he could see my face, his eyebrows knotted together. “What’s wrong with saying that out loud?” 

I thought of an excuse, taking way too long, but in the long run I couldn’t think of one at all. “Anyway, can I have a house tour?” 

“Of course, yeah,” he smiled, wiping away the dampness around my eyes. 

Great idea, Y/n, now I’ve messed it all up. I’m going to be hung up on his response for the next year. 

It was just playing over and over in my head while he showed me each room. 

I couldn’t escape it. Did that mean he only liked me in a friend way? Oh it did, oh it fucking did. 

“And this is where the real magic happens,” he said, smirking. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked. We were in his bedroom.

“Come on you know what I mean,” he replied, elbowing me. 

“Ah, hahah, very funny,” I awkwardly chuckled. 

“Shit,” James mumbled.

I did hear him quite perfectly, I just wanted to know why he said it. “What?” 

“Oh nothing,” he said quickly. “Jesus, Seth was right,” he murmured under his breath a few seconds later. 

“James, what is going on with you?” I asked.


	2. Interrupted

_**James’ POV** _

_** The day before..._

“Yo, J, wanna smoke?” Seth called from inside the house, walking outside where I was, laying at the side of the pool with one foot swaying in the water and the other propped up. I kept my eyes on the the blue sky but moved my hand that carried a joint. “You good man?” He asked taking it out of my hand.

“Tomorrows the day Y/n’s moving in,” my brother Dave answered from across the water.

“Ah, yeah Y/n, how could I forget?” Seth mumbled.

“I don’t know what to do, I haven’t had sex in probably a year. I’ve been in love with her for too long and I just can’t seem to get her out of my head,” I confessed, still not taking my eyes off the sky.

“Why don’t you just make a move?” Seth said. “Plus nothing would be ruined, she’s clearly into you too, I’ve seen the way she looks at you, like how many times have you too nearly kissed when you’re drunk.”

“No, you’re nuts Seth, J, you just gotta play hard to get, she’ll want you way more, girls love the chase,” Dave insisted. “Say you’ve slept with a load of girls.”

“Fucking christ, just do what you want, I don’t know why I bother,” Seth chuckled.

“We should have a party while she’s first here too,” Dave added.

“Nah man, I want to spend some time with her first, show her around and stuff, take her mind off Robert from back home.”

“Fucking Robert, I hate that dude, I said she should’ve never gone out with him—“

“Just shut up Dave.”

_**Y/n’s POV** _

_** Back to present day..._

“And this is the room you’ll be staying in,” James revealed, “it’s just across the hall from mine.” He smiles warmly at me as he placed my suitcase down by the door.

The room looked so cozy yet open at the same time. It had wooden furniture and a matching bed frame with an off white duvet cover and moss green accents across the room. The wall left of the bed were filled with records of my favourite artists, from the 80s to recent releases. And the other side had pictures of us four together, me, Seth, Dave and James, even old photos from I’d first met them. James had randomly asked me a couple weeks ago what my favourite pictures of us were, resulting in early morning selfies of his, pictures from the golden globes, some of the movies I’d starred in with them and some actual decent photography.

“J...I love it,” I laughed, sitting down on the bed and taking it all in. “Thank you so much for all of this.”

“No problem weirdo,” he chuckled, sitting next to me and turning his head towards mine.

I reach out for James’ hand and give it a gentle squeeze. It’s like taking a few steps closer to him, reaching out and pulling him along with me. Because James not going to cross it, and neither was I, because I don’t doesn’t want to make mistake, but maybe, just maybe, we could can just cross the line together. There’s no need to rush, because the race was supposed to end a long time ago and there’s nobody to win or lose anymore, there’s just that last step.  
  
I start to lean in at the same moment James leans, our foreheads touching now and halfway past the finish line. I wondered if James thought about this as well, about how close they were in the exact very moment.   
  
“Y/n...“ he says, his voice barely above a whisper. It doesn’t sound like stop, which is what I was afraid of at first. But it doesn’t. He squeezes me hand a little tighter and closes his eyes while I lean in even further.

Our lips are just about to touch.

“Yo, J, is Y/n here yet?” I heard the familiar voice of Seth from down the hall, getting closer.

I turned my head quickly and got up, leaving him on the bed, his head in the same position as if I was still there. “Seth,” I spoke out, my voice breaking halfway through making me cough.

_**James’ POV** _

A gave out a quiet sigh and let out a laugh to move on from the situ

“Oh my fucking god, wow Y/n,” he grinned, coming over and giving her a hug. He laughed, “I’m so glad you’re finally like fully moving in.”

“Awe same here dude,” She chuckled, “I’ve totally missed everyone.”

“Have you seen the main attraction though?” He asked, a smirk on his face.

“Huh?”

“Go look in the living room,” he said.

As Y/n went off to see what Seth was talking about, I nudged him on the shoulder.

“Dude?”

“I was just about to kiss her when you fucking barged in, man,” I complained.

“Shit, J, I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s fine man, but you were right, about the making the move thing,” I grinned, starting to walk towards the living room. “We kinda both leaned in at the same time and she seemed like kinda into it.”

Seth congratulated me, patting me of the back and grinning. “Awe dude, that’s great, and yeah Dave’s an idiot,” he laughed, patting me once more as I chuckled.

“Holy shit, James, this is...wow,” I heard Y/n down the hall. She started to laugh hysterically.

When we entered the room she looked like she was in tears. She was lounged next to Dave on the couch, both of them howling at the pictures on the wall. They were the shitty canvases from the movie me, Y/n and Seth did together _**THIS IS THE END**_ , and obviously I just took the three of them.


End file.
